Khamsin
Khamsin, also known as "Desert Storm', is a minor villain in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, appearing as a major antagonist in Blade Wolf's DLC Pack. History Early life A former Marine who first served active duty during the Gulf War. He was once a loyal soldier who greatly contributed to the success of Operation Desert Sabre, but his lack of flexibility and disastrous personality caused internal troubles within his own team, ultimately leading to his discharge during the Iraq War. He eventually joined Desperado Enforcement LLC and used most of his income to turn himself into a cyborg. His large cybernetic body was unique from the more humanoid standard cyborg body, as his was more like a mobile suit. Abkhazian Coup and duel with Blade Wolf He is first seen in- game talking with Mistral, having recieved orders to bring "(her) little toy AI along". He initially believes Blade Wolf is a simple mindless Fenrir, but is quickly interested when he hears the AI speak. He then proceded to introduce himself and tells Blade Wolf about the upcoming mission to "bring freedom". Upon learning that Blade Wolf didn't know anything about freedom, he told the Unmanned Gear to prepare for an education. Later, in Abkhazia, Khamsin recieved word that Blade Wolf had gone rogue, and was ordered to destroy it by Mistral. He soon encountered the AI near the Abkhazian shore, and proceded to attack it with his gigantic chainsaw axe. He then told the LQ-84i that he doesn't expect it to easily escape due to its lack of knowledge about freedom, and also arrogantly stated that the UG will die all the same even if it did know about it. The two then fought a heft battle. Despite Khamsin's best efforts, Blade Wolf eventually managed to destroy his chainsaw axe and his mech's right arm. Still not giving up, he attempted to attack Blade Wolf with his mech's left arm. This proved ineffective, as Bladewolf cut both the remaining arm and one of his legs. He started to panic as Blade Wolf impaled him with it's chainsaw, flung him out of his mech, into the air and proceded to slice him apart in mid-air. Afterwards, critically injured, Khamsin contacted Blade Wolf trough Codec, and angrily lamented that despite his efforts, he was beaten by "a goddamn mutt." He then cursed at Blade Wolf's mention of "all dogs have their day," as well as it's declaration of almost being free, citing that Abkhazia was still needing to be liberated in protest. The LQ-84i then replied that freedom cannot be forced unto others, but must be earned for oneself. Khamsin angrily retorts, but dies mid-sentence. His remains are then destroyed by his self- destruct protocol. Despite Khamsin's defeat, however, Blade Wolf ended up captured immediately thereafter by Mistral. Mistral also commented that she'll come up with a story for Khamsin's death for the debriefing, making it clear that she intended for him to be killed off. In addition, he also was led to falsely believe that their mission in Abkhazia was to grant freedom to the Abkhazians, which Mistral commented on. Abilities Khamsin's combat capabilities are second only to the three members of the Winds of Destruction. His battle mech posesses incredible strength and durability. His primary weapon is an abnormally large battle axe with a chainsaw-like mechanism on its blade that is too heavy to lift even for him, but makes up for the excessive weight with a jet propulsion mechanism that allows him to swing his axe quite fast and swiftly dash across the battlefield. Trivia *Khamsin is the only Desperado operative that wasn't killed off by Raiden. *His English voice actor is Benito Martinez (the same voice actor who voiced the mexican professor that worked for Desperado) and his japanese voice actor is Rikiya Koyama. Category:Metal Gear Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Dimwits Category:Delusional Category:Jingoists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Game Bosses Category:Extremists Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated